Along with miniaturization of semiconductor devices, development of lithography process using extreme ultraviolet light (13.5 nm) or electron beam for example has been intensely progressed. As a base material for a chemically sensitized positive type resist corresponding thereto, a novolac type phenol based resin, a polyhydroxy styrene based resin, a methacrylic acid based resin, and the like which are high molecular weight types have been mainly considered. However, since a high molecular weight type has the molecular weight as large as about 10,000 to 100,000 and also wide molecular weight distribution, in lithography using a high molecular weight type resist, there is a problem in that roughness occurs on a fine pattern surface. Therefore recently, development of a polyphenol based compound and a calixarene compound as low molecular weight types having an acid dissociable functional group degradable by action of acid introduced therein has been actively carried out, and there is even a reported case where roughness on a fine pattern is reduced compared to a high molecular weight type. Also, as a low molecular weight type material, a calixarene compound, which has a rigid cyclic structure in the main backbone and sufficient heat resistance required to form a pattern, is considered as promising.
As an acid dissociable functional group, a monofunctional alkoxymethyl group, alkoxyethyl group and tertiary alkoxy group are mainly used. However, a compound having these introduced therein has a problem in that collapse is liable to occur in the resultant fine pattern (JP-A-2009-173623).
Moreover, with a view to reduction of roughness and prevention of pattern collapse in a pattern obtained by using a high molecular weight type material, studies of using a multifunctional acid dissociable functional group have also been active (JP-A-H11-344808, JP-A-2000-098613, JP-A-2005-308977, JP-A-2006-2073, JP-A-2006-3846 and JP-A-2007-206371). However, there is no example of a report to introduce a multifunctional acid dissociable functional group into a calixarene compound.